Torture
by Outside The Box
Summary: The beautiful Sakura Takehashi is a skateboard chick who catches not just Hatsuharu’s eye but Yuki’s and Kyo’s, but Akito won’t let that happen. This is Akito’s revenge on every airheaded OC that has ever fangirled obsessively over the Sohma boys.
1. Ill Effect

_Summary: The beautiful Sakura Takehashi is a hot skateboarding chick who catches not just Hatsuharu's eye but Yuki's and Kyo's, but Akito won't let that happen at all. This is Akito's tale of revenge on every air-headed OC that has ever fangirled obsessively over the Sohma guys._

**Torture (The Side You Don't Know)**

Sakura Takehashi was the newest student to join the first year of high school students where four of the Sohmas attended. Before she went to this school, she was well-known in the Osaka suburbs to be the bitchiest yet the prettiest skateboarder amongst the students at Osaka High School. Sakura was always the trendsetter, the envy of the cheerleaders, and every girl wanted to be like her.

Sakura's favorite color was black. She loved black more than any other color and that was what she constantly wore. If she were to wear any color along with black, it would be red. Because of her influence in colors, Osaka High School's school colors were red and black. She was the only homecoming queen who went in baggy pants, a spiked collar, and red tank top from Hot Topic (although the average American knows there is no Hot Topic in Japan). Her fashion statement further pushed her well-received popularity with the school.

Sakura had long brown hair, unusual for a skateboarder, but elegant and well-kept for a typical girl. She never had a bad hair day and wore no make-up although none was needed for her smooth, polished, acne-free skin and long black lashes.

Nonetheless, she always hung out with skateboarding guys who readily welcomed her without a second thought. She had always beat everyone at skateboarding and had an attitude that made her 'hard-to-get'. Her long brown hair and sparkling green-blue eyes made her one of the most beautiful people ever imagined in the school.

It was then that her mother died tragically when a drunk driver slammed into their car when Sakura and her mother went to go shopping downtown. Sakura felt her world coming to a drastic end until she woke up in a hospital bed. She could not speak for a whole month and cried for weeks when she felt the ripping agony tear at the emotions of her overwhelmed heart.

It was then that she had to transfer to a new school where she could break away from her old life that only reminded her of the sadness that lead up to the tragic accident. When she stepped on the school campus, it was an entirely new environment for her. She strutted onto the campus like she had at Osaka High and people watched as she refused to wear the school uniforms.

The school administration was too scared to interrogate her for she was like one particular student they were afraid to change. She walked down the hallway as people made way for her until she stopped in front of one particular boy. He was beautiful but it didn't matter to her.

"Get out of my way." She ordered and shoved him aside. Nearby, girls who saw Sakura intrude their campus and shove the Prince out of the way was more offensive to them than it was to Yuki. "Stupid kid."

"How dare you--!" Motoko approached Sakura. "You think you can just come onto this campus and do what you want!" And one slap shut Motoko up. Sakura turned the other direction and kept going as the Prince Yuki Fan Club were now too scared to stand in Sakura's way.

News spread through the school of this beautiful girl that has stepped onto their campus. Sakura went into her first period and introduced herself.

"I'm Sakura Takehashi. I hate it when people get in my way." She scowled at the class and sat in the closest seat to her. Not far from her was Hatsharu who seemed somewhat I interested in this new girl. Perhaps he would not have to be upset over Rin much longer.

* * *

A/N: This is a joke, okay? It's a Mary-Sue BS fanfiction but instead of making it illogical, stupid, and taking up bandwidth, this fanfic will highlight Akito's wrath of revenge and rage over the swarming Mary-Sues in the Fruits Basket fanfiction. Enjoy! 


	2. YukiXSakura Chapter

_Summary: The beautiful Sakura Takehashi is a hot skateboarding chick who catches not just Hatsuharu's eye but Yuki's and Kyo's, but Akito won't let that happen at all. This is Akito's tale of revenge on every air-headed OC that has ever fangirled obsessively over the Sohma guys._

**Torture (a.k.a. this is a parody with the one-thousand A/N's you've always wanted to strangle an author for ever saying)**

When the teacher introduced her to the class, the other sophomore boys began to make catcalls and call 'Sakura' the hottest girl they have ever seen. Hatsuharu only watched her carefully for she may be a threat to him later on (Annoying A/N #1: but no one knows why, you're the stupid reader whose suppose to read my mind, duh!).

The teacher of the classroom asked, "Miss Takehashi, will you please take that hat off? It's inappropriate in this setting."

"You think you can tell me what to do!" she gasped. "That violates my freedom of expression! How dare you tell me what to do after my mother died for me and that my father left both of us for some prostitute and you limit my freedom of expression!" The class gasped and sat in silence waiting for the teacher to say another word. She began to walk down the aisle and shoved a boy out of her seat and sat next to, conveniently, Hatsuharu.

"Hey! That's my seat," he grumbled.

"Stop your whining and find a new seat." (Hideously annoying A/N #2: Go Sakura!)

Afterward, news spread around the school about this beautiful skater girl that graced the campus with her existence. Within several minutes, like Yuki had obtained his famous Yuki Fangirl Club, Sakura Takehashi with her long, gorgeous brown hair and dazzling emerald green eyes had her own fanclub of guys _and_ girls who loved her and wanted to be just like her. She became a symbol of independence, which made Yuki slightly curious about this new sophomore girl on the campus. He had never met her but heard of her legendary beauty.

During lunch, he decided he should talk to her and it was relatively easy to find her for she sat alone with a 'stay-away-from-me' vibe that people naturally respected and admired. Yuki, as determined as ever, decided to approach her, which made many of his fans gasp but reluctantly accepted the notion if he were to go out with her, they would be OK with it (Annoying and shallow A/N #3: After all, only beautiful people go out with each other!).

"Who the fuck are you?" she glared venomously. Yuki seemed unaffected by her cursing for her face was bold and brilliant, like a photographer's shot of the perfect face.

"I heard about you and wanted to talk to you," Yuki replied honestly. Earlier, he recalled that Hatsuharu told him to talk to her since she was a lot like Rin, although that actually gives Yuki no reason to talk to her but how else is he going to fall in love? "Hatsuharu is interested in you but he's too afraid to say it."

"No fucking kidding," she rolled her eyes and took some of Yuki's food without asking. "That asshole kept staring me all through class. Same with you. Why do those stupid bitches keep staring at you all the time?"

"I...don't know. That's a good question...I never noticed," Yuki stared in their general direction and smiled a smile that captured their hearts and forced them unconscious. "What school did you come?"

But Sakura couldn't answer as she was interrupted by a stupid-looking girl named Tohru. Yuki seemed slightly annoyed but smiled anyway. (Annoying A/N #4: I hate Tohru and I can trash her all I like because this is MY fic! Ha!) "Hi Yuki-kun!"

"Hi Honda-san, this is Sakura Takehashi and she used to go to..."

"Osaka High," she frowned disapprovingly at Tohru. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Tohru Honda! Nice to meet you, Takehashi-san!" she said in a sugary sweet way that would make any skater girl sick to her stomach. The moment she laid eyes on Tohru, she knew she had competition amongst the hottest guys in the school (Annoying A/N #5: I know she hasn't met Kyou yet but just pretend!). Yuki and Kyou seemed well acquainted with her.

Yuki watched the two girls and couldn't help but compare both of them. He was stunned by the dramatic difference in their statures and was deeply impressed by Sakura's beautiful long hair, perfectly sculpted face, rebellious clothing (Annoying A/N #6: which the school didn't punish her for—not wearing the uniform because she looked so pretty without the uniform and they felt it was OK for ONE student to not wear a uniform so they allowed her), and the attitude to stand up for herself. However, when he saw Tohru, the same feeling of love vanished and instead was directed to Sakura!

"Honda-san, could you leave us alone for a while?" Yuki said with an infatuated sigh. He thought he had loved Tohru until he met the bold, determined, and beautiful Sakura.

"Oh..." Tohru seemed like she was hurt. "of course." And she walked off to find Arisa and Uo.

"She is so fucking annoying," Sakura rolled her pretty green eyes and tossed her elegant brown locks. "I would kill myself if I were like her." Yuki was so moved by her determination and bold nature that instant that he gave a beautiful smile and told his story.

"I've always wanted to look for someone like you...someone who would be strong for me," he sighed. "Being a Sohma is incredibly difficult."

"No, duh. The Sohma curse is a heavy burden."

"!" said Yuki.

(Annoying A/N #7: Oh no! A plot twist suddenly in the middle! How does Sakura know about the Sohma curse? Does she know who Akito is? How can she break the Sohma curse and live with Hatsuharu or Yuki happily ever after? How can she finally show Tohru that she's the best? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!one. I worked HARD on this!)

To be (horrifically) continued.

Real A/N: Oh no, the plot begins to add up. This is so funny, I'm laughing as I write. OK, so there aren't a thousand Author's Notes but there are seven really annoying ones to make your blood boil. If you want Sakura to die in any way, please leave a nice, simple review to declare your "love" for her. Well...I'm sure Akito will be happy at least.


	3. KyouXSakura Chapter

_Summary: The beautiful Sakura Takehashi is a hot skateboarding chick who catches not just Hatsuharu's eye but Yuki's and Kyo's, but Akito won't let that happen at all. This is Akito's tale of revenge on every air-headed OC that has ever fangirled obsessively over the Sohma guys._

**Torture (a.k.a. this is what makes an O.C. a Mary-Sue)**

Tohru Honda was taken aback on how Sakura Takehashi had reacted to her greeting. Of course, Tohru would NEVER have a bad thought in her mind because she's so perfect that it just annoys me—I mean Sakura. Tohru wanted to be Sakura's friend but was so amazed by her beauty and strong courage that Tohru couldn't bring the nerve to talk to her.

Uo (A/N #1: I always thought she was stupid anyway!) saw Sakura as a rival. Sakura was everything Uo wasn't: beautiful, tough, and incredibly smart. Sakura became the most popular girl in school and Yuki became her boyfriend and she became best friends with Kyou and Hatsuharu. They knew she knew about the Sohma curse and they were perfectly find with that and they all hung out together while every girl on campus could only watch as they wished they could be Sakura.

Of course, she was the ONLY girl on campus who didn't have to wear a uniform and that was OK since everything she wore to school was the perfect outfit that no other girl would look good in but her. Whatever way she wore her gorgeous brown locks in was perfect and every curve of her body was perfect for any clothes she wanted to wear although she would never ever dare wear anything other than black and red together. Oh! And because of that, Kaibara's new school colors were black and red and everyone loved that idea since Sakura was such an awesome fashion setter at the school although she hated fashion and hated to shop all the time. She said it was the most girliest, stupid thing in the world so no one shopped at all because she was so cool and hated shopping. And also, her long brown hair was so wonderful that brown hair became the new trend for all the girls and no one wore any makeup anymore because she wore no makeup. She said makeup was stupid and girls are so fake so every girl followed suite. Even the Prince Yuki Club made her the new president since she was such a cool role model and everyone wanted her to be with Yuki because she and Yuki were the most perfect couple ever. And also, the Prince Yuki Club made her new president since that dumb girl (A/N #2: what's her name?) graduated and so Sakura became the new president. The teachers loved the way she stood up for herself during class although no one really picked on her since they were all too scared of courage and bravery. She was the most popular girl in school and she didn't even have to try! She was every girl's dream.

Tohru didn't understand why Kyou and Yuki and Hatsuharu didn't talk to her anymore and asked them.

"Kyou-kun!" Tohru said in her stupid, annoying voice (A/N #3: It's so annoying!111) Kyou was getting irritated by her ever since Sakura came to the school. "Kyou-kun! What would you like for dinner tonight?"

"Tonight?" he asked being so irritated by her perfectness. "Sakura is going to stay at our home."

"That's wonderful!" Tohru cried. "What room is she going to have?"

"Oh, can't you move back to your grandpa's place?" Kyou glared since he was so annoyed by the way Tohru kept that perfect personality that annoyed everyone. "Sakura needs the room since she lives all by herself in a small apartment where she has to work for own living and has no family to look after her. Don't you see? Her life was so much harder than yours. She had to fight off gangsters when she was a kid and had to cook on her own and make her own living just to come to this school. She had to participate in those skateboard competitions where those guys would make fun of her for being a girl there so she won those competitions for the money to support herself since there was no one who could feed her or any family to look out for her. Do you know how hard that is?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, it's hard," Tohru sighed in defeat. "I'll go back to my grandpa's place." 'I have a feeling Kyou-kun is not friends with me anymore,' she sighed and walked off. Kyou was relieved she was gone and wanted to find Sakura again. He was jealous that the Rat won the girl he had always dreamed of and Kyou would stop at nothing to win Sakura's heart. He was the Cat, but she understood even better than Tohru did. He even wondered how Tohru could even help in the first place.

When Akito woke up, he had a nightmare of a girl named Sakura.

"Hatori!" he yelled. Hatori came into the room with wonder.

"What is it, Akito?"

"I..." Akito grimaced. "What the hell was that?"

To be continued!

A/N: No the story doesn't end here but there should one or two more chapters left to this. Akito is getting really pissed off and guess who the victim will be...


End file.
